Symmetry is Happiness, Happiness is Symmetry
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Nyra is a normal girl with not so normal friends, one of them being Death the Kid... who has just broken into her apartment, cleaned and organized all her things, and is now... what? Naked and talking crazy! There must be something in the water...


A/N: First Soul Eater fanfic, I just adore Death the Kid. He's super kawaii with his little OCD self! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death the Kid, just the OC and this plot… that's better than nothing right? *sighs*

**Symmetry is Happiness, Happiness is Symmetry~**

That awkward moment when you come home from a long day of hard work and studies, wanting ever so desperately to just strip down out of all of your clothes and just crawl into bed, lay there, and just _never_ want to get up again? Just sleep the rest of your days away because you are just _that_ tired? Only to find that when you get to your student apartment (or dormitory), your door is _perfectly_ ajar and your apartment is completely _spotless_ and _organized_? From the family pictures on your walls, to the pillows on your bed, to your personals in your bathroom arranged not only in colors and scents but also in sizes as well? Now someone has broken into your apartment and cleaned it for you… see anything _wrong_ with this picture yet? No? Okay, let's keep this going.

Nyra all but had a mental breakdown as she stared at her lemon scented apartment, that seemingly sparkled under its newfound cleanness. Her eye gave an involuntary twitch as she knew _exactly_ who the culprit was.

"KID!" The girl all but screamed as she dropped her things at her feet, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nyra was a typical girl with typical girl things. After growing up in a home with _eleven_ identical sisters, the girl was more than ready to pack up and leave to attend the DWMA- meaning she was more than thrilled to have her own dormitory; thrilled to no longer be part of a matched set. She wasn't the cleanest girl around but at the same time she wasn't messy either. Yes, her floor stayed cluttered with shoes and clothes, but she knew where everything was in her apartment and how long it had been there. That is, until she walked into said apartment and noticed the creamy pink carpet she had installed _months_ ago. Carpet she hadn't seen since _months_ ago.

"Ah, Nyra-chan, you're home." Came a cool, collected, almost humorous voice.

Kid came from her bedroom, his hands jabbed deep into his pants pockets as he leaned against the wall casually, his golden eyes fixed on his friend. She wore a scowl across her perfectly symmetrical face. Her dark eyes and dark eyelashes matched her long dark hair and eyebrows, her rosy cheeks matched her rosy lips. Her chest complimented her hips, her skin creamy and lush all over. She was symmetrical from head to toe, thus making her well over _perfect_ in Kid's eyes. One of _few_ perfect things in the asymmetrical world Kid lived in. Nyra folded her arms tightly at her chest, her foot tapping as her weight shifted to one side, waiting for him to explain himself. Just her _posture_ alone, her weight being balanced on _one_ side of her body, earned a nervous sigh from Kid as he fought off the urge to stand her up straight.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Nyra asked, trying extremely hard to keep her voice down. The walls were too thin and the last thing she wanted was Black Star or Soul getting up into her business seeing as though their rooms were on either side hers. In that moment she wanted to choke him. Choke the living _shit_ out of him, roundhouse kick him in the face, and then hogtie him out in the hallway by his tie for the entire student body to see.

"I _cleaned_," Kid said almost too innocently for her liking. "You don't like it? Now you can find things that went missing _years _ago."

"I already _knew_ where my things were! Now I _won't_ be able to find shit! It took me forever to clutter this place back up to my liking after you did this shit the first time! You have got to _stop_ doing this!" The girl ranted on.

Kid gave an inward sigh as he tuned the girl out, mentally taking out his tape measurer to make sure everything was symmetrical and perfect, which of course it was seeing as though _he_ was the one who did it.

'A job well done,' He thought. 'Perfect… symmetrical… just like things should be.'

"Are you even _listening_ to me? Kid? Kid!" Nyra stomped her foot, bringing him out of his mental checklist.

Kid gave Nyra an odd look, he just couldn't fathom why she was so upset. Like she should be _grateful_ she didn't have to be embarrassed to have company over, that she could see the _pink_ carpet her siblings personally installed. That she could find _everything_ in her apartment because _everything_ was where it should be. Perfect. Symmetrical.

Nyra huffed in annoyance and kicked her shoes off in a nearby corner, "And don't you touch no more of my shit!" She yelled, stomping off to the kitchen. After all the hell Kid put her through, and continues to put her through, it's a miracle she wasn't drinking away all the madness.

"Can you _please_ not mess up my hard work? This place was like a _landmine_, it's a miracle you didn't trip over anything at night and broke your neck." Kid said as he followed the trail of falling clothing. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from picking up her clothing and putting the stray articles in the appropriate clothing bins he brought especially for her.

"I'll do what ever the hell I want in _my_ apartment!" Nyra snapped.

For the most part Nyra was a very nice, sweet, and caring girl (can you tell?) and this was just one of the many faces of Nyra. Now, Kid has gone and pissed her off yet again, but then again this was mostly an everyday thing. Nyra was _always_ upset because Kid was _always_ messing with her stuff or lecturing her about the _lack_ of symmetry in her life. He watched as she slammed things around in her kitchen, grabbing a bowl for the bag of chips sitting conveniently on her counter. Kid watched his friend move, her symmetrical limbs moving as she got the things she wanted. Nyra was beautiful, not just because of her symmetry but just in general. Her flesh was all but calling as his golden eyes glued to the visible skin of her legs, arms, and chest. She wore close to nothing in a short pair of shorts and an ivory camisole that dipped perfectly around her modest breasts. This was the most skin he had ever seen on her, seeing as though she was normally glad in her long purple robes and holding ( or with the young boy tagging along in human form) Takashi, her demon mirror (her ceremonial robes she inherited from her mother, Kaguya, whom was a meister who also willed a demon mirror). Any guy would kill to be in his shoes right now, to get such a view from one of the most beautiful and talented students in the DWMA (giving most days he didn't count himself so lucky). Her long dark hair rested in a tussled bun on the top of her head, her dark eyes narrow as she glared at Kid.

"You would be so much prettier to look at if you weren't scowling all the time." Kid said, glaring back at her.

"Get. Out. Kid." Nyra said between clenched teeth.

Kid gave a shrug, and much to Nyra's surprise, left without another word. She gave an annoyed huff and locked the door behind him. She was more than prepared to not speak to him for the remainder of the day, hell for the remainder of the week (which is a lot shorter than the three months and two weeks of silence she put between them the first time he 'spring cleaned'), that is until she went to shower and couldn't find a thing to sleep in.

"Goddamnit!" Nyra snarled as she threw technically every piece of clothing out of her drawers. She was a typical girl, and liked to sleep in typical girl things. And so far she couldn't find a thing she _wanted_ to sleep in. Clad in a long purple robe, made of purple silk and laced in satin, she stormed down the hallway heading straight for Kid's apartment.

"Nyra-kun?" Soul questioned as she stormed passed him.

"Outta my way, Soul if you don't want my _foot_ in your _face_!" The girl snapped.

Nyra all but kicked his door down as she made so much noise it was a wonder Death himself wasn't wondering what the hell was going on. When she got no answer, Nyra took it upon herself to let herself in. Kid's room was exactly how she pictured it being, perfect and symmetrical like he was. It was almost sickening seeing everything perfectly aligned. She had to touch something, just throw something, didn't matter what, off by a fraction of a millimeter, just to screw with his OCD riddled mind. And so she did. Nyra went through his apartment slightly moving everything, wondering further into his room. Nyra stopped dead in her tracks, her blood running ice cold, as she came face to face with a naked Kid. Said person had just gotten out of the shower, his skin was still steaming and trickling with tiny remaining droplets, as he wore just a towel around his waist. All the blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried desperately not to stare. Kid had a thin stature, but it was very lean and very toned. He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a very nonchalant glare as he continued to towel his hair.

"Ever heard of_ knocking_? It does _still_ exist." He said, coolly.

Nyra nearly had an aneurism right there on the spot. "I uh.." She stumbled. For the first time this hot head, bad ass was rendered speechless. Kid turned to face her, it wasn't normal for her to be tongue tied, and Nyra damn near jumped out of her skin. "Um.." She couldn't keep her eyes from traveling down his body, stopping where the towel connected with his waist, right at his perfectly dipping hips.

"You know Nyra," Kid purred. "There's nothing wrong here."

"Huh?" Nyra coughed. He had finally lost what little of his mind he had left.

"Ever heard of friends with benefits? It's all around you, I mean just look at Soul and Maka.. or even Black Star and Tsubaki.. I thought about you and Takashi the first time I met you and after finding out about the other parings but then I realized that your relationship with your demon mirror is like that of a mother with her child. He is like a son to you and you protect him as such. So then I began to wonder.. could I make this work?"

"Whoa! Hold the hell up you sadistic little OCD freak! Everyone is sleeping with each other? No feelings attached? What is wrong with you people?" Nyra asked, yelling as the blush in her cheeks began to burn as Kid took small, equal steps towards her.

"It's not that hard to believe, Nyra. So let's give it a shot. Give into me Nyra." With lightning speed Kid had Nyra pinned to the wall, one arm on each side of her creating a barrier.

"Kid! This is weird," Nyra said, her eyes scanning the room, looking for a way out.

"Is it?" He cooed.

A/N: Sorry to leave it off like this, please don't hate me. DX


End file.
